1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD apparatus having a wide viewing angle and an improved operation speed.
2. Discussion of the Background
An LCD apparatus uses liquid crystals in an intermediate state between a liquid state and a solid state. The LCD apparatus has two substrates, and the liquid crystals are arranged between the two substrates with a predetermined alignment. Since the liquid crystals have an anisotropic dielectric constant, the alignment of the liquid crystals is changed when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals. In addition, since the liquid crystals have an anisotropic refractive index, light transmittance of the LCD apparatus may vary according to the alignment of the liquid crystals. The LCD apparatus applies an electric field between the two substrates such that the liquid crystals have a light transmittance corresponding to display information transmitted as data signals. Thus, the alignment of the liquid crystals varies according to the applied electric field, thereby displaying images on the LCD apparatus.
However, a viewing angle of the LCD apparatus may be narrowed due to the anisotropic refractive index. The viewing angle represents the range of an angle allowing a user to properly view a displayed image. Since an image displayed on the LCD apparatus may be distorted when viewed from a lateral side of the LCD apparatus, the LCD apparatus may have a viewing angle narrower than that of other display devices. The narrowed viewing angle may result from alignment of the liquid crystals with respect to the front surface of the LCD apparatus.
Recently, techniques have been developed to solve the problem of the narrowed viewing angle. However, these techniques may reduce the operating speed of the LCD apparatus.